1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an improved electrical connector housing and more particularly to an terminals within their housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is quite common in the electrical connector industry today to require that electrical terminals be sealed from the exterior environment, such as, from moisture or other contaminants. In some of the prior art grommets, the electrical connectors contain sealing grommets which are slid over the ends of insulated conductors, and are then slid forwardly into an aperture at the rear of the connector housing. In these prior connectors, the seals contain peripheral ribs around the sealing grommet, which when inserted into the apertures, are compressed which seals the aperture. One of the disadvantages of these connectors is that, if the wire is pulled at an angle relative to its axial dimension, the force against the sealing grommet will compress the sealing grommet, and at the position diametrically opposed from the wire, the sealing grommet will actually pull away from the housing aperture, thereby allowing moisture to enter. After numerous such cycles, the water is eventually "pumped" into the connector housing into the terminal chambers where the moisture can corrode the terminals.
The object of the invention then is to provide for an electrical connector having an improved sealing to prevent such ingress of moisture.